The focus of this study is egocentrism, the cognitive disposition of normal young children not to take the point of view of another person in interpersonal situations. It is viewed within Piaget's theory as the major cognitive barrier to social growth. Some assumptions about the generality of egocentrism and its discriminant and predictive validity are to be tested. The questions posed are: (1) Is egocentrism a general, unitary disposition? That is, to what extent are children consistent in their level of egocentric behavior across three situations: spatial perspective-taking, communication, and role-taking? (2) Is egocentrism significantly related to the inability to decenter attention as Piaget's theory predicts? (3) Do measures of egocentrism relate more highly to each other than to a measure of intelligence? (4) Is egocentrism significantly related to peer-nominated leadership and popularity? (5) To what extent do differences in age, socio-economic level, and sex alter the relations between variables in the previous questions? Eighty children, age 6 through 9, from low and middle socio-economic levels will be individually tested.